grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Special Grophs
Aside from the normal Grophs there is also a variety of different special Grophs that inhabit Grophland. These Grophs still have their breeds such as Land, Aqua and Fire and they are normally unique to their breed. Breeding Special Grophs To breed a special Groph, the Groph itself needs to reach certain requirements to be able to turn into the type of special you are aiming for. Some special Grophs have to be blessed by the Celes or drink certain potions to become their special. However, not all Grophs have to do so and some are born naturally and don't need any further steps taken afterwards. When a new type of Special is discovered, they first need to be bred by users. Avid breeders sometimes work with each other or on their own, trying to narrow down the stats needed and eventually cracking what it is that they need to make the new type of special. Types of Specials. Angels. Angel Grophs have angel wings instead of the standard butterfly wings. Angel Grophs also prove useful in some quests and like the Devil Groph are easy to breed once you have two Angel Grophs. Angels are Land Grophs and can be both Male and Female Grophs. Colour: '(255,255,255) '''Hair: '''White - Special hair '''Wings: '''Above 25 '''Spots: '''Any '''Stripes: '''Any '''Hatchable: '''Yes. Two Angel parents will produce an Angel egg. Devils. Devil Grophs have red bat-like wings rather than the standard butterfly wings. Devils can be wither Male or Female but must be Land Grophs. Once you have two devil parents, it is pretty much guarante ed that you will get a devil offspring. '''Colour: '(255, 0, 0) 'Hair: '''Black or red. '''Spots: '''Any '''Stripes: '''Any '''Wings: '''Above 25 '''Hatchable: '''Yes Two devil parents that have the same hair will produce a devil egg. Rainbows. There are six colours of Rainbow Groph and all Rainbow Grophs are female as it is unique to that gender. In addition, all of them are Land Grophs. Like many of the other breeds, Rainbows need to reach certain requirements in their stats, spots, stripes and spots. '''Hair: '''The hair of a Rainbow Groph must be Rr, BB, SSS - If this were on a generic Land Groph, the hair would be purple and is sometimes called 'mushroom' hair. '''Spots: '''200 or higher. '''Stripes: '''200 - 255 '''Wings: '''200 - 255 '''Charm: '''The Rainbow Groph must have at least inherited 9 charm from the parents of the Groph. '''Intellect: '''The Rainbow Groph must have at least inherited 19 charm from the parents of the Groph. It is also possible for these Grophs to hatch as a Rainbow from an egg depending on the stats and genes that the Groph was born with. Moths. Moths are made from using Moon Potions and making an offering in Ellyria. Moth Grophs can be land, aqua and fire Grophs. Moth Grophs have a brown body and have moth wings instead of the standard butterfly wings, they also have moon symbols on their body. '''Colour: '''Any '''Hair: '''Any '''Wings: '''Any '''Spots: '''Any *More spots = More moons. '''Hatchable: '''Yes. Two moth parents will produce a moth egg. Stellars. Stellar Grophs have a blue star pattern on their bodies and are surrounded by a further amount of extra stars. Stellar Grophs are available as both genders and are always Land Grophs. '''Colour: '''20, 20, 150 '''Hair: ''Starry' - RR BB SSS '''Wings: '''Above 200 '''Spots: '''Above 200 '''Hatchable: '''It is possible, but not from a Stellar parent. Two Stellar parents will make an egg, however, for it to be able to be a Stellar, it will require some potioning. Castles. Castle Grophs are grey with a brick pattern and have crennelations on their heads. Octos. text Valentines. text Sharks. Shark Grophs carry a constant scowl, have red eyes, and are grey (shark-coloured). Guppies. text Butterflies. Butterfly Grophs are created when a Land or Fire Groph takes a Butterfly Potion and then plays Butterfly Hunt. They can be any colour and have red-ish orange and black wings, with curled antennae. '''Colour: Any Hair: Any Wings: ? Spots: ? Hatchable: ? Category:Grophs